For Her
by Mexerg
Summary: ONE SHOT FIC.... Draco is a famous singer... He met ginny when she was an emotional wreck, now she is dead and he sings to her 4 months after she passed away... plz R


I hope u like the fic.. i just heared the song like a min ago and i thought it'd make an awsome fic. The song's name is "Por Ella" and its by a band named Guffi.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!&&!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!&&!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!&&!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!&&!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!&&!!!!!!!!

Draco was 21 and now he sat on a couch with an empty bottle of water in his hand, thinkin.

It had been years since he had left Hogwarts, or even been to it. Hes last year there was memorable, he had met the 'new' Ginny Weasley. She became what every guy wanted, but just on the outside. In the inside she was a wreck. She was suicidal and depressive... well one did come with the other in most cases. She also wasn't afraid of him anymore, at first this annoyed him, but after a few months he thought of it as impresive.

They began to hang out and it wasnt untill a few years later that they began to date. She was the most amazin woman ever in his eyes, and beleive it or not he loved her. He tried his best to take care of her in her moments of need. He tried to stop her from cutting herself whenever she was down or fromdoing drugs and gettin drunk whenever she had the chance.

He put the bottle down and got up. he picked up the guitar infront of him and waled out the room. His manager was waiting outside near the stage. Yes, Draco was now a famous singer, and he had been for the pst two years now. An assistent gave him another bottle of water and he drank a few sips before handing it back. He looked around, looking for the redhaired girl that was always at his shows, but didnt find her. He sighed and walked into the stage.

The crowed roared as he made his way to the microphone. He was used to it by now, but for some reason it was all different. Everything had changed in a matter of seconds. Life had turned its back on him. he sighed again and talked into the mic.

-"This song is dedicated to the love of my life. I don't know were you are right now, but i hope you can hear this"

"Ella tenía 20 y decidio darle fin a su vida así:

Subió hasta el piso 21 y se marcho… sin decir adiós…

Me pregunto si cuando volaba por el aire recordó…

Que alguna vez le dije "si te matas también lo voy hacer yo!!!!"

Alguna una vez oí que todo lo que termina, termina mal…

Y lo que no acaba poco a poco, se pudre más… y más…

Por que se que nadie entiende porque decidiste no seguir…

Y es que tanta mierda en la cabeza no te deja ni pensar…

Siento que esta vez fui yo y estaba en lo correcto…

Por ella, por ella, por ella, esta canción…

Nanananananananana por ti

Nanananana nananana por ti

Nananananananana… nanana "

(She was 20 and decided to end her life like this:

Went up to the 21st floor and left...without saying goodbye...

I wonder if while she flew in the air she reemmbered

That once i told her "If you kill yourself, I'll do it too"

Once I heared that everything that ends, ends badly

And that whatever doesnt end slowly rots more...and more

Because I know that no one understands why you decided not to keep going

And its that so mu shit in you head doesnt let you think

I feel that this time it was me and that I was right...

For her, for her, for her, this song...

Nanananananananana for you

Nanananananananana for you

Nananananananana… nanana)

As he sang he remembered that day, the day Ginny had left.

He was walking home from the grocery store around the corner, Ginny had sent him for some lettuce and tomatoes.

When he was close to the building he saw as someone was about to hit the ground...someone with fiery red hair. He ran as fast as he could towards the building, mayb he could stop her. But he couldn't. Just as he was about to pull his wand out about 50 ft from the building Ginny hit the floor.

He kept running towrds the building, he was now crying. he could see Ginny laying on the cement motionless, sorrounded by a pool of blood..........

"Supe que tu madre anda diciendo que tú lo hiciste por mí…

Y si supiera cuanto tu la odiabas no podría ni vivir… así…

Como quieres que yo siga solo sabiendo que ya no estas…

Como quieres que ahora yo despierte en las mañanas si no esta…tu olor…

Como voy hacer para seguir!!!!

Siento que esta vez fui yo y estaba en lo correcto…

Por ella, por ella, por ella, esta canción…

Nanananananananana por ti

Nanananananananana por ti

Nananananananana… nanana"

(I heared that you mother said you did it because of me...

And if she knew how much you hated her she wouldnt be able to like ...like this...

How do you want me to go trough alone knowing that you are not around...

How do you want me to wake up in the morning know that your smell is gone...

What to do to go on!!!!

I feel that this time it was me and that I was right...

For her, for her, for her, this song...

Nanananananananana for you

Nanananananananana for you

Nananananananana… nanana)

He had heared Mrs Weasley telling the cops that the most likely reason for her to have done that was him. His blood was boiling as he heared those words, he wanted to run up to her and tell her the real reason. The reason why Ginny got high, drunk or cut herself everynight before he walked into her life. But decided against it. He knew he wasn't the reason for that tragedy, but as much as he hated her family he didnt want them to go throught her death with that burden.

"Voy a contar hasta cinco…

Y quiero que tú me digas que todo esto es mentira…

Que nada de esto sucedió…

Voy a contar hasta cinco…

Para que salgas de ahí…

Quiero que toque la puerta…

Abrir y que seas tu !!!

Nanananananananana por ti

Nanananananananana por ti

Nanananananananana por ti

Nanananananananana por ti

Nananananananana… nanana"

(I'm gonna count to five...

And i want you to tell me taht everything is a lie...

That non of this happend

I'm gonna count to five...

For you to come out...

I want for someone to knock the door...

Open and that it'll be you...

Nanananananananana for you

Nanananananananana for you

Nanananananananana for you

Nananananananana… nanana)

By know tears ran down his pale cheeks. He missed her. It had been four months since her death, but he couldnt get over it.

The concert ended and he went back to his hotel room. On his way there he saw a girl, a girl with red hair, but he couldnt see her face, her back was towrds him. He stood there astonished, hoping against hope that it would be Ginny, that it had all been a very bad dream. But after a few minutes the girl turned around. It wasn't Ginny. It didn't even look like her. More tears threatend to spill, but he held them back, looked towards the sky and kept walking...

The End

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!&&!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!&&!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!&&!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!&&!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!&&!!!!!!!!

I hope you liked it.. plz review....


End file.
